Yoruka Kirihime
|-|Yoruka= |-|Yato no Kami= Summary Yoruka Kirihime is one of the protagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is known as the "Empire's Assassin Blade", due to being the strongest Drag-Knight of the Old Empire who served the imperial family, who became student at Royal Knight Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A, higher with Recoil Burst, 7-C with Over Limit | 7-C, higher with Recoil Burst, higher with Over Limit Name: Yoruka Kirihime, Yoruka Habakiri, "Empire's Assassin Blade" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Lux Arcadia's Servant, Drag-Knight, Royal Knight Academy student, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordswoman, Extrasensory Perception (Is able to sense the "gaps of consciousness"), Piloting, Stealth Mastery (Yoruka is able to hide her presence to the point expert Drag-Knights like the Seven Dragon Paladins and the Automata are unable to sense her), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Yorula has been able to resist it), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Yoruka has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Philuffy went through Baptism), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Yoruka was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Yoruka was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Yoruka was able to resist it) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Invisibility (All Special Equipment type Drag-Rides can use camouflage to become invisible), Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Thread Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Enhanced Senses, Transformation (Over Limit) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought against Lux, Fought Sacred Eclipse's Second Incomplete Incarnation, Even after they were strengthened by Lunatic Call, Yoruka contended against the seven Ragnarok at the same time), higher with Recoil Burst, Town level with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than base, Fought Singlen Shelbrit, but was overwhelmed when he used Shin Senjin) | Town level (Fought Yos Tork), higher with Recoil Burst, Town level+ with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than base) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lux, Singlen and Mishis V Xfer) | At least Hypersonic+ (Accelerated so fast that Yos Tork was unable to see her) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+, Town Class with Over Limit | Town Class, Town Class+ with Over Limit Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+, Town level with Over Limit | Town level, Town level+ with Over Limit Stamina: High. Yoruka has received a 10% Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Due to this, she has been shown to be able to use her Divine Drag-Ride for extended periods of time. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device and Blade, Tens of meters with Kumo no Ito, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Yoruka is a Drag-Knight prodigy, being the only Drag-Knight of the Old Empire, aside from their creators Lux and Fugil Arcadia, to master the Hidden Techniques, and even being able to develop a new one not even Lux can perform or even understand Standard Equipment: His Drag-Ride, Yato no Kami Weaknesses: Yoruka needs to touch her opponent for Spell Code to take effect. Using Recoil Burst requires a great deal of concentration, but Yoruka doesn't have problems using the technique even under high pressure due to her great skills. Over Limit lasts five minutes, and using it deals a heavy physical backslash to Yoruka, to the point it can put her on a state that forbade her from fighting during multiple days Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hidden Techniques * Quick Draw: Yoruka is so skilled that he's able to have his Drag-Ride perform several actions with a single movement, minimizing the gap between his Drag-Rides actions and his thoughts as well as making it harder to predict her attacks through his movements. When utilized in conjunction with Quick Shot, she is able to instinctively react to incoming attacks before she is able to properly recognize them. * Quick Shot: Yoruka is able to instinctively see through her opponent's movements by their preliminary actions, allowing her to instantly retaliate with Quick Draw or Reload on Fire should she deem it necessary. * Recoil Burst: An attack in which Yoruka intentionally allows her Drag-Ride to go berserk for a short period to draw out as much energy into his weapon as possible. Once the pent up energy reaches its peak, she retakes control and unleashes a powerful blast that's dozens of times more powerful than her normal attacks, allowing her to wreck Divine Drag-Rides with a single attack. * End Action: Yoruka is able to issue an endless series of commands to her Drag-Ride through her thoughts alone, allowing her to attack without pause while making it impossible to predict her next attacks through her preliminary movements. * Instant Strike: A new hidden technique created by Yoruka. Consciousness is the same as breathing, since no matter how much someone tried to focus, there surely will be an instant where they paused. By using this logic, Yoruka is capable of perceiving her opponent's conscious wavelengths and taking the opening of the unconscious gap, by attacking at that moment when it would feel like the attack is visible but the opponent is unable to react. Yato no Kami * Karafumi: Allows Yato no Kami to leap midair. * Kumo no Ito: Creates many invisible threads around the area surrounding her. * Spell Code: The power to temporarily control other Drag-Rides (which are machines) that she touched. It snatch the control of the opponent's Drag-Ride at the area centered on the touched spot, the longer the time of contact is, the more accurate and powerful the command that can be given out. If she can touch a Drag-Ride for ten second without breaking contact, she will be able to put that Drag-Ride completely under her command. In reverse, this controlling power will also disappear the longer time pass while the Drag-Ride is separated from her. * Over Limit: By releasing the limiters put on Yato no Kami, Yoruka is able to unleash the full potential of her Drag-Ride, increasing more than ten times its destructive power. Despite its immense power, this transformation strains her body heavily, preventing her from fighting for days after its use. Key: Yoruka | Yato no Kami (Pre-New Kingdom arc) | Yato no Kami (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Reformed Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Thread Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7